1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an information handling system and in particular to a sled secure latch for use within an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As the demand for computing equipment has grown, so has the need for efficient packaging of the equipment. Generally, high capacity computing systems include a variety of components that are mounted into a sled. The sled is stored within a chassis that is, in turn, disposed within a rack. Generally, use of rack units with configurable chassis has provided users with a great deal of flexibility in configuring and maintaining computing systems.
Unfortunately, with increasing costs, there is a need to be able to quickly reconfigure components within a chassis. That is, in order to make the most of available resources it is desirable to have systems that permit users to quickly remove sleds from chassis, thus permitting quick user access to components therein. Preferably, the methods and apparatus provide for consumption of very little space, and limit accidental removal from a chassis.